Jealousy
by Animejessi
Summary: When Izaya is walking down the street one day, he sees Shizuo and Namie talking to each other. He suddenly starts to feel jealous for some reason. Why were they talking to each other? Were they planning something. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review.


**Hey, guys. It's me again. I've finally finished writing another one-shot that I had in my head for a week. I guess I was just to lazy to write it until now. Well, here it is and for those few people who have read my other stories and wanted me to continue Trapped, I most likely will once I get a decent idea for it. I don't know how long I'll make it, but I will more likely than not write more sometime in the near future. Anyway, I'll let you get to the story now. Have fun and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Durarara.**

* * *

The day had been perfect for Izaya. It was bright and sunny, he got to mess with his lovely humans, he had finished the days work, and better yet, Shizuo didn't come to try and kick him out of Ikebukuro.

'Yep,' Izaya thought as he made his way home with a big smile on his face, 'nothing can go wrong today. It's just so perfect.'

Suddenly, Izaya began to hear voices up ahead. Voices that he recognized. Voices that should have nothing to do with each other.

He thought he had heard Shizuo and… Namie talking to each other. That couldn't be right. What would Namie and Shizuo have to say to each other?

Izaya frowned deeply to himself. He was confused and slightly concerned. Namie wasn't selling him out to his enemy was she? Izaya quietly made his way over to the alley that he heard their voices from. He had to know what they were talking about.

"Why stay with a guy like that? I mean he's crazy and he can't be treating you well, can he?" Izaya heard Shizuo say to Namie.

Is he questioning the way he treats he employees? That would not do, Izaya was fairly kind to… Well, okay, maybe not so much.

"Oh, he's not so bad once you get used to him," Namie laughed and smiled at Shizuo. Izaya felt what he assumed was jealousy. Why was Namie smiling at that monster? She never smiled at him that way.

"He's kind of like a parrot. They're annoying at first, but then you get used to it." Great, Izaya had been demoted to some stupid bird. He thinks he preferred being a psycho path.

"You get used to him? I've known the flea for, what… eight years now? I still can't stand the guy," Shizuo gave a disgusted look at the very thought of Izaya, "The idiot thinks he's in control of the whole world and that he's some sort of god or something. He makes me sick."

'Well, touché Shizuo, same goes for you.' Izaya thought bitterly and glared holes into Shizuo.

And then, he heard it again. Namie was laughing beautifully and Izaya hated how she laughed so freely when he wasn't around. He wished he could make her laugh and smile like that as well.

"You just don't understand him like I do. Nobody does. No one has even tried to get to know him like I've been forced too and you know what, I'm glad I did," Namie spoke softly now, like she didn't want anyone to hear, "I've found out that he's really not as bad as he pretends to be. He's actually quite sweet. And very lonely."

Namie turned to walk away and leave the alleyway, but Shizuo stopped her.

"You should come over to Shinra's house. We're having Hotpot. Everyone's going." Shizuo said as he reached for a cigarette and Namie looked back.

"I don't suppose Izaya's invited?" Namie queried with a raised eyebrow.

"'Course not, he'd ruin it," Shizuo replied gruffly.

Before Namie could answer Shizuo, Izaya came out of his hiding place, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her far away from the alleyway. When he got far enough away, he let go of her hand and turned to face her.

Namie had been too shocked to say anything until now. "Izaya, wha…"

She never got to finish her sentence before Izaya wrapped his arms around her neck, pushed her closer to the wall, and kissed her.

Namie's eyes were wide with shock and Izaya's were narrow with hurt and pain. She was about to leave and join the Hotpot party without him. He was hurt and he wanted Namie to see it.

And she did.

Her eyes softened when she noticed the pain in Izaya eyes and she kissed him back, closing her eyes as he closed his.

Izaya was shocked when she started to kiss back, but he was glad she did. It somehow made him feel better. Like everything was okay again and he liked it.

When they finally broke the kiss, Izaya buried his face in Namie's shoulder and she gently wrapped her arms around him.

She spoke softly to him as if speaking any louder would scare him off, "I wasn't going to go. I wasn't going to leave you. I wouldn't do that."

"You weren't?" Izaya mumbled into her shoulder.

Namie laughed softly and smiled sweetly, "No, of course not. I love you too much."

Izaya got his wish. He made her smile.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
